An optical connector is in use in which an optical fiber projects a little longer from a connection end surface of an optical connector. In this type of optical connector, it is necessary to set a projection length the optical fiber projects from the connection end surface to a constant length. A fixture for and a method of assembling such an optical connector are proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Sho-64-77003.
However, what is proposed in the publication requires that a support seat which has a complex structure is used for a ferrule, an optical fiber cored line, etc., and that a projection length of an optical fiber from an end surface of the ferrule is set using a microscope. Hence, a structure of a required apparatus is complicated, a manner in which the apparatus is to be handled is complex, and it is not possible to efficiently assemble an optical connector in the field where optical connectors are connected to each other.
Further, with respect to a conventional optical connector, a sufficient study has not been yet given to a relationship between a projection length of an optical fiber and a connection characteristic of connection of optical fibers through connectors. While the technique described in the publication above discloses to set a projection length of an optical fiber to 50 .mu.m as a guideline, there is a doubt if the disclosed projection length is appropriate.
The present invention has been made to solve such a theme. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to obtain an optical connector in which a projection length an optical fiber projects from a tip (i.e., connection end surface) of a ferrule is set to an optimal value, and a method of and a fixture for easily setting the projection length of the optical fiber of the optical connector in the field where optical connectors are connected to each other.